High-speed ink jet printing is a newly developed form of printing that currently is the highest speed of printing available for variable information printing. Due to the speed, the cost per page is relatively low compared to other forms of variable information printing. High-speed ink jet markets generally include high volume variable data applications, such as bills, statements, promotional and direct mail, as well as other transactional communications. A low basis weight paper, similar to a newsprint basis weight is desirable for these high-speed ink jet applications to reduce costs associated with the paper and the postage, as well as to reduce paper waste.
Past low basis weight paper grades have not been suitable for high-speed ink jet printing applications. For example, newsprint grade paper has a desirable basis weight; however, it is not fit for high-speed ink jet applications as a result of the ink and newsprint paper interactions, such as bleeding, cockling. etc. In addition, the image quality for newsprint, which is directly proportional to the specialty treatment of the paper, is poor.
Therefore, there exists a need for a high-yield paper, particularly designed to have desirable basis weight and porosity values, as well as other desirable qualities particular for high-speed ink jet printing applications.